


Marvel's Hawkeye

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, We don't claim mcu Clint Barton nor germy rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Thanks for reading, remember to stan Kate Bishop and comics Clint Barton aka the only Hawkeyes ever





	Marvel's Hawkeye

EXT. FIELD

Two figures stand in the middle of a field, one of them has a bow and an arrow, ready to shoot. The other figure, taller, stands some feet away, watching on. A gentle breeze blows from East.

CLINT BARTON

Keep her steady.

KATE BISHOP gives Clint a look.

KATE

I know how to use a bow.

Clint laughs.

CLINT

Alright, princess, let's see what you can do then.

Kate turns to Clint and shoots the arrow at him, wounding him mortally.

Kate stares at Clint's motionless body, then takes her phone from the back of her pocket. She dials a number. She waits for the person to respond for two minutes.

KATE

America, hi.

Kate waits for AMERICA CHAVEZ to greet her back.

KATE

Yes, I took care of the imposter.

She pauses.

KATE

Lunch sounds wonderful, babe.

The conversation fades in the background as Kate walks away from the camera. 

The scene slowly fades to black as MARVEL'S HAWKEYE logo appears on the screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, remember to stan Kate Bishop and comics Clint Barton aka the only Hawkeyes ever


End file.
